Totomaru Igneel
Introduction Totomaru Igneel is a ninja born from Shinobi Island who became a pirate to experience freedom. He is the captain and 1st swordsman of the Shinobi Pirates. His element is Fire. Appearance Totomaru is an average sized well built teen with messy brown hair. His outfit consists of a long red robe with white trimmings and a black belt and black sandals. He wears a huge red scroll on his back which uses to study fire properties and effects. His sword sheathe is on his left hip so he can use it for instant action as he is right handed. Personality Totomaru comes off as having a carefree and reckless nature. He has shown to be simple minded in most situations, while showing great wit in battle. He has also been known to be short tempered and impulsive, and often smirks while fighting a particularly strong person in battle as well as showing signs of blood lust, as shown when he was about to fight Hiruko and Marcus. Since he views the world in straight forward matter, he shows great bravery and determination. However when it comes down to it, he could understand the situation perfectly, sometimes better then his crew mates. He can also become very serious when the time comes. Despite this, he is a very loyal friend and is willing to sacrifice his life for them. His most prominent examples being when he took a blow from Byakko that was meant for Sari and stating that if he so much as cut off one strand of hair on Sari's head he'd kill him, and slicing off Noble Michael's arm for shooting Kenta. Despite leaving Shinobi Island to experience freedom, Totomaru shows great loyalty and protectiveness of his home. Such as in the fight with Turbo, after he ridiculed it saying it must have been full of weaklings, Totomaru got pissed and gave Turbo a direct slash across the chest saying Shinobi Island is not full of weaklings. Totomaru believes that a fighter who uses cheap tricks and cheating ways don't deserve any form of respect. He also believes that anybody can be strong as long they have something or someone they want to protect. This shows he has an honorable and loving side. It was first shown when he scolded the World Nobles for their selfish actions. He has shown to have a very big stomach, being able to eat massive amounts of food whenever the crew eats at a restaurant and Totomaru always has 15 bowls or plates around him. He also seems to have a small perverted side when it comes to Sari. When the group decided to take a break at a beach and go swimming, he literally drooled at the thought of Sari stripping and getting into her, obviously, skimpy swimsuit. After seeing the cruel actions of the World Nobles, Totomaru comes to deeply hate the group. He state that they just use their power to rule those they deem as weak and despises their twisted way of thinking. due to this hatred, he was gladly willing to slice of the arm of Noble Michael after his ruthless action of shooting Kenta. Abilities and Powers As the captain and the strongest of the Shinobi Pirates, Totomaru is a very powerful ninja. The Marines have stated that Totmaru should be eliminated before he causes future damage after he defeated Vice Admiral Hiruko. The only weakness he has is a serious fear of spiders, which led to his defeat to Spider Freak Izumo. His greatest well known feet is defeating Yamamoto, the strongest and leader of the Darkness 6. Swordsmanship Totomaru's main style of combat is the use of his Katana. Throughout all his fights he has shown great swordsmanship, being able to cut stone and steel with great ease. He can also channel his fire element into his blade, making a fire sword capable of destroying and cutting through anything. During the fight with Byakko, he was able to slash him 120 times while Byakko. who is a very skilled swordsman, couldn't follow all of it. Hand to Hand Combat When in a situation where he cannot use his sword or not taking his opponent seriously, Totomaru has shown great hand to hand combat skills, evident by taking out 20 Mountain Bandits with swift punches and kicks. Like with his katana, he can channel his fire element all around his body in order to put more power into his blows. Physical Strength Totomaru has shown to be very strong, capable of lifting boulders, trees and buildings with little to no difficulty. Agility He has also shown great speed He has shown to perform very fast cuts and and speedy punches. He also has very sharp senses, being able to pinpoint Turbo in his own Smokescreen attack. Endurance He can take immense amounts of pain, able to surprise his opponents by getting from most attacks. His greatest feat of endurance was taking a direct blow from Byakko's 100 Slash attack and still able to fight back. Weapons Totomaru's main weapon is a katana, which is made of a special metal that allows him to channel his fire element into it, making a fire blade. And like all ninja from his world, he also uses Shuriken and Smoke Bombs. Elemental Control Being a ninja born from Shinobi Island, who are born with the ability to control any one element, Totomaru has the ability to control Fire. In addition to channeling fire into his katana and around his body, Totomaru can also use multiple Fire techniques. This is a list of said techniques: Fire Ball '- '''Totomaru launches a large fire ball from his mouth. He can also shoot multiple shots of fire balls. '''Fire' Disk '- Totomaru shoots of a spiky disk of fire at his target from his hands or his katana. He can also shoot off multiple rounds of the technique. '''Fire Stream '- Totomaru shoots out a long large stream of fire at his target. '''Fire Vortex - Totomaru covers his body in fire and shoots it upwards. This acts as an offensive attack and an effective shield. Flame Explosion '- After concentrating his fire to a single point, Totomaru raises his right pointer and middle fingers to create a large pillar of fire to decimate the target. '''Inferno Piller '- After covering both of his hands in fire, Totomaru slams his hands on the ground which causes a giant explosion of fire to burn an entire area. 'Double Fire Arrows '- After channeling his fire into his hands, Totomaru shoots off two shots of fire style arrows at the target. 'Pheonix Strike '- Totomaru's strongest and signature attack. After covering his body in fire, Totomaru charges towards his opponent while the fire around him takes the shape of a phoenix, adding to his nickname " Blazing Pheonix Totomaru". Haki Haōshoku Haki: Totmaru has shown the ability to use Haoshoku Haki, an ability used by only one in an million people. He first manifested this power when Byakko was about to kill Sari a second time and Totomaru yelled "CUT IT OUT!" thus beating the Silver Tiger pirate. Relationships Crew As captain, he is very loyal to his crew and will die to protect them. He has a close bond with Ren, his first mate and best friend, and the two have mutual respect during the battle field where they show great teamwork between there Fire and Earth abilities. He and Kenta share a rivalry with each other. Since Totomaru uses Fire and Kenta uses Ice. But they nonetheless care for each other and work well in battle. His relationship with his brother Aria is a typical brotherly bond. While they constantly bicker they deeply care for each other. They work really well in battle together as Aria's Wind abilities work well with Totomaru's Fire abilities. He and Kaien greatly respect each other. The two show a great understanding of each other and will always fight side by side. Totomaru has total confidence in Kaiens Lightning abilities and never worries about him being on his own. Totomarus closest bond of the group is the one he shares with Sari. The two had deep crushes on each other before they set sail for the seas and during their travels together it blossomed into love. Totomaru was willing to take a direct blow from Byakko to protect her and even activated his Haoshoku Haki for the first time because of it. People find it odd that the two love each other due to Totomaru using Fire and Sari uses Water. Family Totomarus parents were, according to to his brother Aria, were famous and powerful ninja whom he and Totomaru look up to greatly. Allies/ Friends All of Totomaru's friends back on Shinobi Island shoe great respect and concern of Totmaru's progress as a pirate. Even Kaido, Totomaru's Fire Element instructer was impressed with the bounty and reputation hes made for himself. Sari's brother Takeshi shows respect to Totmaru from time to time, though he is a little annoyed with the fact he took his little sister with him. But he also states he sees why Sari likes him so much. Enemies Totomaru has gained the Marines and World Governments anger. After the battle at Tamango Island where he defeated 50 marines and Vice Admiral Hiruko, Totomaru's actions gave him a bounty of 100,000,000 He personally hates Byakko for hurting Sari to the point of death and gladly killed him when he was knocked out by Totomaru's Haoshaku Haki. His real hatred however was pointed at the Wold Nobles. After witnessing what they taught and what they did to people they believed were "lesser beings" greatly angered him. He even went as far as to cutting off Noble Michael's arm after he shot Kenta. Back on Shinobi Island, Totomaru shared a very unhealthy rivalry with Raiga Sarutobi. The two started out as friends until Raiga saw Totomaru getting stronger very fast and felt like he was at a standstill with his strength which led to many deadly confrontations, Despite all this however, Totomaru admits Raiga is very strong and states he was lucky to have a strong person like him as a rival. When the two met in the New World, Raiga confessed his plan for world domination to Totomaru and the two fought with Raiga winning. Totomaru, not about to let Raiga get away with it, challenged him again and defeated him after a long battle. History Working on it! Character Design Totomaru is based off my dream design of my sprite for the Facebook game "Ninja Saga" The techniques he uses are also from the game so I will say I do NOT own Ninja Saga in any way what so ever. And since I love Naruto and One Piece, I thought why not combine them. His name is a combination of two characters from Fairy Tail. Totomaru is the name of the fire user of the Element 4 and Igneel is the name of Natsu's "father". Major Battles vs Raiga Sarutobi (100 fights) (50 Wins/50 Loses) with Shinobi Pirates vs Jackson Pirates (Won) with Shinobi Pirates vs 20 Mountain Bandits (Won) with Ren Mizuchi vs Turbo Round 1 (Lost) vs Turbo Round 2 (Won) with Ren Mizuchi and Kenta Hiemaru vs Marines (Won) vs Vice Admiral Hiruko (Won) with Sari Inoue vs Silver Tiger Byakko (Won) vs Takashi Inoue (Interrupted) vs Marcus Shimata (Won) with Sari Inoue vs Ibushi Genmma and Meno Yurimaki (Won) vs Spider Freak Izumo (Lost) vs Unknown Dragon (Interrupted) with Kenta Hiemaru vs Noble Michael (Won) with Aria Igneel and Kaien Takamaka vs Marines (Won) with Shinobi Pirates vs New World Sea Kings (Won) with Shinobi Pirates vs the Darkness 6 (Lost) vs Yamamoto Izangi (Won) vs Kenta Hiemaru (Draw) vs Raiga Sarutobi Round 1 (Lost) vs Raiga Sarutobi Round 2 (Won) Quotes * (before he fights) "My bloods boiling now!" * (To Turbo during their fight) "A ninja always have good senses you know. Your smoke attack is useless on me! Its a damn shame that its the only thing making you strong huh? Its strange how you were able to beat me before, but I think this makes up for it." * (To Hiruko before their fight) "So your a Vice Admiral huh? I can't wait to see how strong you are!" * (His reaction to his bounty) "Alright! Check it out guys! I'm a wanted pirate! Yahooo! * (To Byakko after protecting Sari) ''Listen here you bastard... If you so much as cut off a single hair on Sari's head... I'LL KILL YOU!!"' ' *(To Marcus before their fight) ''"So your Assassin Fist Marcus huh? I heard your pretty strong. Hehe... My bloods boiling now! Lets GO!!" * (About seeing Sari in a bathing suit) "Hold on... If we're swimming then... that means I get to see Sari in a swimsuit?! (starts drooling) *(To the Nobles at Sabaody Archipelago)'' "You Nobles make me sick!! How dare you look down on people like they don't deserve to live just because they don't have money or power!! I know what people need in life to be at your level of power... THE BONDS OF THE PEOPLE THEY LOVE'!!"' *(To Sari after they make it to the New World) "Sari... I just wanna say... Thanks for sticking by me through all this. Even when the others were against what I was doing. And I also wanna say this (kisses her) I love you. Trivia *Shinobi Island is based off the Naruto World. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:Captain Category:Swordsmen